An investigation will be undertaken to induce various stages of hepatic injury by ethanol using a present method proposed by Israel and an alternative method without the use of special synthetic diets. The appropriate conditions to induce experimental alcoholic fatty liver, alcoholic hepatitis and an intermediate stage of liver injury between fatty liver and hepatitis will be found. Present methods such as standard biochemical tests and microscopy will be used to detect the various stages of liver damage. We will then investigate a method such as antipyrine metabolism, which has possibilities for detection of liver injury prior to standard biochemical tests. The isolated perfused rat liver and mixed function oxidases will be used to study antipyrine metabolism during the above stages of hepatic damage. The mechanism of the observed changes in antipyrine are to be investigated.